


Forgotten Memories

by GoldenFallingFlower



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda will go by Edalyn, Everyone is older by 3 years, F/F, Lilith has grey eyes and black hair, Luz doesn't get a hug, Luz is going to need a hug, Luz is seventeen, More Depresso Less Expresso Cuz Gus Drank it All, Tags Will Update As Story Progresses, Tags will not make sense until story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFallingFlower/pseuds/GoldenFallingFlower
Summary: "MAGIC IS REAL. YOU ARE A WITCH. REMEMBER. YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER. WILLOW. GUS. AMITY. KING. EDA."
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> An Au set after Agony of a Witch.

_**MAGIC IS REAL. YOU ARE A WITCH.** _

_**REMEMBER. YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER.** _

Luz's eyes search the darkness around her before narrowing in confusion. She's never had a dream like this. It's an endless mix of black and grey as if the entire world has drained of color. She knows this isn't real, but the heaviness of the air makes her question otherwise. There's nothing here except her. If that's true why does she feel like she's being watched?

"Hello?" She glanced around nervously. "Umm, I wanna wake up now."

She received no response.

The black and gray continued to swirl around each other but never mixing. The movement is enough to put her on edge alone if not for the stare she feels burning a hole into her skull.

The teenager spun around, certain danger was lurking nearby. Something was there and it was coming to get her.

"Who's there?" She demanded as she held herself steady. She couldn't afford to be afraid.

As if on cue, a round object fades into view and Luz prepares herself to fight. Yet, it isn't an incoming attack or much of a threat. It's…a _pot_?

"What?" The girl questioned as she raised an eyebrow and stared in bewilderment. The fierce gaze, that had probably stared into the depths of her soul, came from the pot.

She stepped closer, making sure to keep a safe distance in case it decided to attack her. As she approached it, she noticed something off about the pot. It was big. Not your usual house plant pot, no, this was big enough to fit a person.

The sharp gasp that escaped her seemed to echo throughout the void but she ignored it. Her focus was on the void…well, what it had become. The black and gray had faded as if they had never existed in the first place, and replacing the two colors was a bright and colorful scene of familiarity.

Luz watched in confusion as she saw her first encounter with Willow play in her mind. The pot, the Abomination class, meeting Gus and somewhat Amity, the memory of nearly being dissected had Willow not come to her rescue which resulted in the plant prodigy being moved to a track suited for her. It all seemed to flash before her and Luz had no clue as to why.

Before she could react, the color suddenly began to drain to a grayscale of sorts and the scene of Willow happily announcing her switch in tracks came to a halt.

"Hey!" Luz cried out with confusion laced in her tone as the black and gray seemed to force their way back into the void and aggressively claim back their domain.

She watched as the two colors consumed the scene and the look of pure joy on the plant witch's face was the last thing Luz saw before the picture faded and the teen shot up gasping for breath as if she had been stabbed. Something was wrong.

Luz glanced around her room, taking note that the world was still in color, and she was in her bed at home. The teen's rapid breathing quickly slowed down once she realized there wasn't a threat present.

"What was that?" She muttered to herself.

She could easily recall the darkness and the tension her dream held as those were fresh in her mind, but something else was there. No. Someone. A girl. A girl with dark hair, big round glasses, and she had an affiliation with plants… _Willow_.

Luz narrowed her eyes. Why was Willow in her dream? She didn't remember seeing Willow in her dream. Weird.

The next morning, she feels something in her screaming that something has changed. She's not sure what, but this isn't the first time she's felt that way.

She adds a new scribble, one that repeats her previous messages, into the old wooden door of the abandoned house. She isn't sure why she does it, possibly to keep herself grounded. Proof that she had been transported to a different dimension and she had spent time in a world filled with demons, witches, and magic.

_**REMEMBER. YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER.** _

_**WILLOW.** _

_**GUS.** _

_**AMITY.** _

_**KING.** _

_**EDA.** _

It's a few days later when Luz awakes to the void again. The air is different. She's certain it feels thicker, choking her, so she has nothing in her lungs. The void too has changed. The black and gray are still not mixing, but the swirls are faster. As if the two colors are eager for her arrival.

This time, the void wastes no time in putting her on edge. The two colors fade once again and the void fills with a light blue.

It's the Moonlight Conjuring. Luz sees herself and two other witches on the floor of Eda's house with the intention to animate a toy. She knows the witch in green is Willow and the other one, dressed in blue, is Gus.

"Why are you showing me this?" Luz glanced around for an answer only to have the memory continue.

There's a mention of the name Amity and Luz swore something had shot her. She should know the name Amity. They played sports together. Grudgby. They were friends. Why was it hard to recognize the name?

Had she not been distracted by her thoughts, the teen would've seen the memory freeze, and the two colors quickly claim their domain back. She would've noticed the three smiling faces as they stood proudly outside of the Owl House fading into the void to never be seen again.

Luz woke up with tears soaking her cheeks, which caused the girl to freeze. Why was she crying? She hadn't suffered a nightmare.

She remembered the void. All she could remember was the void. Why? Why did it feel like something important was missing?

Luz shook the question from her head. It didn't matter. She needed to get back to the Boiling Isles. She was going back one way or another. There were things she needed to take care of. Things she needed to fix and her weird dreams had no part in this. It was all going to be fine.

_**REMEMBER. YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER.** _

_**WILLOW.** _

_**GUS.** _

_**AMITY.** _

_**KING.** _

_**EDA.** _

The void pulls her in three times during the week and she wakes with more questions than answers. She's starting to believe it's doing something to her, but she can't place what. It would help if she remembered the dreams, but the second she wakes it falls into the back of her mind and no amount of thinking about it brings it back.

She's back and it seems like the black and gray are fighting for control, but she knows better. They're excited. For what, she's not sure.

Whatever she's expecting to see, it's not the Grom monster chasing her out of the gym. It's weird seeing that outfit. Who knew it would be so effective in fighting a monster who turns into the visual representation of your deepest fears?

Luz releases as pained gasp as she watches herself dancing with Amity. She sees how in sync they are, how they took on the monster together, how they created a tree and became crowned Grom Queens.

It doesn't surprise her what happens next. The picture of her and Amity smiling at each other fades before the ecstatic swirls of black and gray can claim it. The void has it. That's what's wrong.

"Give it back!" Luz screams as she finally realizes what it means. No wonder why her emotions are a mess when she wakes up. The void is hurting her. Her memories are being stolen. "You saw what I'm capable of! Give it back, now!"

She awakes to tears in her eyes and a blind rage that makes her jump out of her bed and throws the nearest object at the wall. Her glass of water shatters on impact and Luz can't bring herself to care.

"No, no!" Luz screams as her fist collides with her bedroom wall. "Esto no puede estar pasando!" The teenager aggressively shakes her head in disbelief as she ignores the pain shooting through her wrist and up her arm.

She lost her. The girl-witch with the green hair, brown roots, and cold exterior was gone. She didn't know her name. She couldn't remember her name.

_She couldn't remember her name._

"¡La madre que te parió!" There's a blind moment of pure rage and Luz doesn't feel the electric shock that her hand screams at her when her fist collides with the wall and her knuckles split open.

She hated this. She hated losing her memories of the one place that felt like home. The memories she made with the people she called family.

Her mom finds her four hours later and sees a darkness in her daughter she didn't know was possible. Luz was pissed and she was going to make sure the world knew it. If she ever saw Belos or Lilith again, she'd make them suffer.

**_REMEMBER. YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER._ **

**_WILLOW._ **

**_GUS._ **

**_AMITY._ **

**_KING._ **

**_EDA._ **

It's after two more weeks of visiting the void does she realize she's fighting a battle she can't win. She's losing memories faster than she can process.

She sees the faces but has forgotten the names. Only Eda and King are safe for now. The void has yet to claim them from her.

The once cold and eerie feeling of the void has long faded. It's nothing but despair that the teen feels. She's not sure if it's because of her feelings for this place or the fact the void is aware of what it's doing.

The black and gray that dominate the area have become jagged and spiked lines that crash into each other, and if she stares at them too long, she'll become disoriented.

"Is this my punishment?" Luz whispered as she sank to her knees. "To forget?"

She received no response.

"What if we make a deal?" The teenager looked up into the darkness with pleading eyes, "I can't go back to the Boiling Isles. I'm stuck here, so can I please keep whatever memories I have left?"

The void responds by claiming the memory of King and herself running through the Owl House in attempts to survive the encounter with Eda's beast form.

She ignores as the memory fades of herself and King bonding over their shared isolation. Instead, she focuses on the tears falling from her face. This is the first time she'll carry over emotion into reality.

When the darkness of the void claims it's hold and Luz awakens, she doesn't bother to process her loss. She's out of bed and out of her bedroom window despite the pouring rain and the fact she decided to run through the woods in nearly pitch darkness dressed in her sleepwear and socks.

She's not sure how quickly she ran but she's in front of the door where almost a month's worth of scratched notes is. The abandoned house. The house that led her to the Boiling Isles. A world that she was doomed to forget.

"Eda!" Luz screamed as tears ran down her face while her body shook. If it was from the coldness of the rain or her sobs, she wasn't sure. "EDA, PLEASE!"

"I-it's slipping away from me," the teenager gasped out as she slumped against the door and slid down to the porch. "All of it. And I can't…I can't make it stop."

"I'm scared. I'm so scared." Her voice grew smaller as her mind desperately tried to hold onto what little memories she had. "Eda, please. You promised… you promised you would be here for me."

"Even if you never open the door again, or if we never met, _please_." Luz sobbed softly, "I don't want to forget."

_**REMEMBER. YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER.** _

_**WILLOW.** _

_**GUS.** _

_**AMITY.** _

_**KING.** _

_**EDA.** _

There are a few things Luz Noceda was certain about regarding the last two months.

Reality Check Summer Camp was not a good place. It was shut down a month into summer after a child had gone missing and the police investigated the camp to reveal the hidden secrets of child abuse the camp kept hidden.

That first month of camp was a blur. She couldn't recall a single event that took place. Her mom assumed it to be a form of shock. Luz knew better. She swore she never went to summer camp but her mom had the letters to prove otherwise.

She's missing something important. It had been two weeks since her last visit to the void. Instead of the darkness that was shoved to the back of her mind, she's seeing people she's never met. There's a girl with glasses who is kind, a young boy who is a ball of excitement for a specific reason she doesn't remember, and another girl with green hair that shouldn't be judged by her cover. Sometimes she sees an old woman with pointy ears that hates the law and a weird dog creature that talks. She misses the glasses-wearing girl's smile, the smartness of the young boy, the excited cheers the green-haired girl gave when she enjoyed herself, the head pats from the older woman, and the dog thing that would sleep by her feet. She wishes she could see them again but she doesn't remember them.

_She doesn't remember them._

Her brain processes the words but her body is already in action. She bolts from her house to the one place that's clear in her memory.

She's up close to the door and re-read the messages. They mean nothing to her. She doesn't understand and something inside her snaps.

"No. Nononononono." The teen's eyes wildly searched for answers. Anything that could keep her grounded. "Remember. I have to remember." She feels her chest tighten like the air is forcefully sucked out of it. "Willow. Gus. Amity. King. Eda." The air catches in her throat as realization slowly sweeps across her face and her fist is colliding with the old door before she knows what's happening. "Why can't I remember?"

* * *

Luz isn't sure why she keeps coming back. Perhaps the messages she left herself to remember continued to haunt her. Or she's curious about her past self's intentions.

She hates the door. More specifically, she hates the names on the door. Staring at the names brought her mood down to either anger or sadness or a mix of both. She's not sure if it's because those names have haunted her since the first message carved into the door or if it's due to the fact she couldn't remember.

She knows they were important to her if she spent so much time scratching their names into an old door. But she doesn't know those names. She doesn't remember them. She doesn't even know who they are. Fictional characters she made up to deal with her loneliness? Or actual people who at one point in time mattered to her. She doesn't know but thinks that perhaps they must've been real if she wrote them all over the surface to remember, but she considers the possibility they might have never been real to begin with.

Her eyes slowly scan the door with the intention to burn it. She sees countless repeated names across the rotting surface until a specific phrase catches her eyes. She quickly scans the rest of the door and she notes it's different than all the repeats. For one thing, it's a quickly written message…and it's addressed to someone.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." The teen repeated the words aloud and they felt heavy in her throat. "Tell Hooty to stop eating weird bugs and King that he was the fiercest demon I ever met." She pales as her eyes beat her voice. Something wraps around her heart and it squeezes so tightly Luz swears her heart stopped. "And, Eda," Luz breath shakes as she forces herself to finish. "Thanks for being in my life, _M-Mom_."

She doesn't know who Eda is or why she called her a title that doesn't belong to her but she forces herself to look away. If she doesn't look at it then it isn't there. It's selfish, but her heart aches. She wants to cry and she doesn't know why but maybe this Eda person meant something to her. But…can she mourn someone she didn't know? Can you miss something you never had?

The teen glances over the door for something else to distract her and the bigger scratches catch her attention. She narrows her eyes as she glances at her large and deep scratches into the wood.

_**MAGIC IS REAL. YOU ARE A WITCH.** _

It's a lie. She knows it is. She refuses to accept that her statement is the truth because she needs to convince herself the names she wrote don't mean anything, none of it matter mattered. The idea of losing the people who mattered the most to her terrified her. What if she had forgotten them? What if magic made her forget?

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a witch." Luz scoffed at her younger self's antics and shoved the questions to the back of her mind. She wasn't going to give in. "And besides, magic isn't real." She spun on her heels with a huff and walked off with a bitter taste in her mouth. "It never was."

* * *

She remembered her.

She knew she did.

A little human Hispanic girl, with the biggest eyes, full of wonder and delight, dark short hair, and a happy but spunky attitude.

She didn't know her name, but she had the image of the young girl in her head. So happy, so excited, so- Like she used to be, when she was a child.

She felt like she knew this girl closer than she thought she did. Like, she was a kid. _Her_ kid. A daughter that looked nothing like her, but that she knew was hers.

That's what she imagined her as. _Imagined_.

It was nonsense, she never wanted kids, she never _had_ kids. Didn't she?

The woman was snapped out of her trance by a familiar voice, the same voice that she loved hearing. But also _hated_ hearing, for some odd reason that gnawed at her.

She spun around to meet the elder witch, blinking as she stared at her with curious eyes.

Eyes that reminded her of the little girl.

"Are you ready for this year's Covention sister?"

The woman pulled on her white cloak, and tossed it, letting it billow out behind her.

She shut her eyes and let out a breath of air, before looking at the woman with blue hair. She felt nothing up strained, sick love, strange hatred, and confusion.

So. Much. _Confusion_.

"Of course."

Lilith clapped her hands together and smiled happily. "Come along then!" She turned on her heel, and made her way out the door, towards the castle exit.

Her sister followed behind.

Edalyn pushed the thoughts of the young girl away. The girl she felt was her daughter, _her_ kid, and continued onward, following her elder sister, and fellow leader.

The girl wasn't her daughter, just a weird thought, just a weird _feeling_.

Just a weird figment of her imagination.

Nothing more.


End file.
